


Heartwarming Redemption

by TheEmcee



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha/Omega, Budding Love, Complete, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Omega Verse, One Shot, Pregnant Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: "Kytheon had known war every day of his life. Now he finally knew peace."A month after the Golden Circle mission, things get...complicated.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Heartwarming Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom
> 
> A/N: I wrote a sequel to 'Casualties of War'. The title and the quote to this one belong to Wizards of the Coast. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy!

~...~

Heartwarming Redemption

~...~

It had been a month since their Golden Circle mission. Harry and Eggsy had stayed for a week at Statesman headquarters, gathering resources and being welcomed completely into the fold by the American organization. It was reassuring that they would have assistance to rebuild Kingsman; Agent Tequila would be joining them shortly.

Harry knew that it was still a bit too soon for Eggsy to return to work, but the younger man had been adamant that he help Harry as much and as soon as possible. Work, he had told Harry, would help him with his gried. It was something that Harry could understand and relate to, so he allowed Eggsy to do so.

As they were rebuilding from the ground up, Harry automatically took on the role of Arthur. Though it was a position he had never wanted, there was no other option. Eggsy couldn't do it, wouldn't do it even if Harry begged him. The omega preferred being out in the field. But he could work in an office if he needed to. Whatever helped them restore Kingsman as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Both of them hated paperwork.

There was a ton of paperwork.

~...~

Agent Tequila arrived and they suited him up properly before sending him out into the field. Harry and Eggsy began to filter through possible candidates to fill the table once more. 

Eggsy got sick.

It worried Harry relentlessly. His nose had always been quite sharp and he could usually smell when a disease or sickness was setting in. Eggsy hadn't smelt sick to him, though his scent had in fact changed. How that happened Harry didn't know; their relationship hadn't gone past cuddling in bed and forehead kisses. At Harry's unrelenting insistence, Eggsy went to see a doctor.

~...~

It wasn't an illness. Eggsy was pregnant.

They both knew it was Merlin's, naturally. It should be, considering Merlin had been his alpha. Eggsy was both elated and petrified. He had one last piece of Merlin with him and that made him happy beyond comprehension. However, he was so utterly fearful of losing that part, of doing something to jeopardize the baby. Not only that, but Eggsy had a job to do, one that he genuinely loved doing, but he couldn't put his child at risk. And it wouldn't be right of Harry to ask it of him. Not that he would ever do that; he wasn't needlessly cruel.

It was fortunate that Agent Tequila was there with them for a while. He could go out into the field, and he did so gladly, especially once he was told of Eggsy's condition. But that left the question:

What to do with Eggsy?

Harry had an idea, but he was loath to bring it up to the younger man. Still, there wasn't much choice in the matter, was there?

~...~

"In light of your condition, I have a proposition for you, Galahad," Harry said, his tone and countenance serious. 

Eggsy met his gaze steadily. He was three months along now, nowhere close to showing. Yet his arms were wrapped around his stomach, protecting the unborn life growing within. That thought reinforced Harry's resolve. He wasn't just taking care of Eggsy now; he had a pup to look after as well.

"I'm listen, Arthur," Eggsy replied.

"From now until your pup is born, I'd like to move you to Merlin's position, name, duties, and all," Harry said. Upon seeing Eggsy's face pale, he continued, "Hear me out, please."

Eggsy swallowed thickly, looking as though death had breathed down his neck. He nodded stiffly.

"I understand that you don't want to fulfill Merlin's position. However, I believe that he would have been delighted at the thought," Harry broke away from his Arthur persona and, for a brief moment, he was just Harry. "Hamish would have been honored that you of all people would carry on his legacy, in more ways than one."

Eggsy's eyes shone with tears, tears that didn't fall. Even now, he was still strong. The pain of losing his bonded mate hadn't lessen one bit, but life didn't stop just because one person died. Both of them knew that, understood it all too well, though neither of them liked it. Harry was proud of Eggsy that he was holding up as well as he was.

"It would only be temporary, until you had your pup. After that, if you wish to return to the field, that choice will be yours. As will the choice to remain Merlin, should you so desire," Harry finished.

Silence fell upon them. The tension was so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Eggsy released a shaky breath and nodded once more.

"I agree, but on one condition," Eggsy said at last.

"And what is this condition of yours, Agent Galahad?" Harry asked him, intrigued.

"It's not just my pup. It's our pup," the omega said, a sad smile on his face. 

Both of them knew Merlin was the father. There had never been a doubt about that. And Harry had never intended to pretend he was the father; he would never do that to Merlin. But it seemed as though Eggsy wanted to fully embrace what Merlin had asked of them: for Harry, it was to take care of Eggsy; for Eggsy, it was to give Harry the chance to do so.

This was the first step. It wasn't just Eggsy's pup. Harry would be there, just as he had sworn to Merlin, and he would care for them both. In a strange and twisted sort of way, Harry was receiving what he had desired since he first met Eggsy. He only wished the circumstances could have been different.

"Our pup it is then," Harry agreed with a nod.

~...~

That night at home, Harry and Eggsy had a heart to heart. It was far too soon for Eggsy to begin dating again and Harry wasn't uncouth. He was a gentleman after all. Time was needed before things progressed to the point where they could be a legitimate couple, but they both wanted to try it out. They just needed to let things naturally grow in their own time. 

They shared their first kiss that night. It was a mere peck on the lips but it meant the world to them both. So much was spoken with that one chaste kiss. 

For the first time in months, neither of them had nightmares.

~...~

"Merlin, I need an exit!"

"I heard you the first time, Tequila. Perhaps you should look down."

A moment of silence, and then...

"Your cheese has slipped from your cracker."

"What's the matter? You asked for an exit, didn't you?"

"Not through the sewer!"

"Waste not, want not."

Tequila grumbled as he dove into the sewer. A bittersweet smile was on Eggsy's face as he watches through the glasses where the agent was going.

~...~

None of the candidates knew what to make of Merlin. They only knew that they hadn't expected a pregnant omega to stand before them, clip pad in hand, and giving them the run down before their first trial, a trial they didn't even know was coming all too soon. 

Harry watched from his office, pleased with the candidates, but mostly with Eggsy. He had embraced being Merlin better than Harry thought he would. The young man was late in his second trimester now and he looked undeniably breathtaking.

Eggsy had always been beautiful, both in body and in soul, but being pregnant seemed to bring him fully out into the sun. There was this glow about him that never went away. It emanated from within him and spread outwardly. Before the Golden Circle, before Kentucky even, Eggsy had the ability to not only light up any room he entered but everyone in it.

That light had diminished since Merlin's passing, but as Eggsy's pregnancy continued, it had emerged yet again. Wherever he went, heads would turn. People were drawn to him naturally and they gravitated towards him any chance they got. Even Tequila had insinuated that he wouldn't mind taking Eggsy out after he had his pup.

Harry sent Tequila to Siberia for a week after he was told about that.

Thus far, Eggsy was the only omega in Kingsman and Harry wanted to keep a close eye on his interactions with the new recruits. Most of them were alphas; there were only two betas in the bunch. He didn't want there to be any issues in regards to Eggsy and his secondary gender or condition. Call him an overprotective alpha, but he couldn't help it; while Eggsy could still take care of himself in his delicate condition, Harry wasn't going to take any chances.

Eggsy was his mate now. Perhaps not officially; it was too soon to even breach the topic of bonding. But in Harry's mind there was no doubt that Eggsy was his mate, and that his pup, their pup, would be his child. 

Harry was aware that he was acting like a typical alpha, but he couldn't contain it all of the time. Eggsy was very much pregnant, their pup was growing strong and healthy, and life was slowly returning to some semblance of normalcy. This stability was fragile and needed to be protected, just like their pup, just like Eggsy.

Harry looked forward to feeling their little one kicking again. 

~...~

It was dark in their bedroom. The night was calm and quiet. Harry was spooning Eggsy, holding the young man's body as close to him as possible. Eggsy's scent had changed even more; it was so sweet and delicious that Harry couldn't resist touching him more often than not.

And apparently, Eggsy didn't mind it either.

Through the darkness and the silence, the omega's voice spoke suddenly and softly.

"Harry, I want you to touch."

~...~

Eggsy went inti labor while he was halfway through guiding Lancelot through her first mission. Harry immediately called the medical staff, the few of them that they had for the time being, and rushed to Merlin's office. 

"Merlin, I'll take over from here. The nurses will be here soon to take you down to medical," Harry told him, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"I can't.... I can't leave her..." Eggsy gritted out through the pain of his contractions.

"She won't be alone. I'll guide her to safety," Harry said. "That wasn't a request; that was an order." 

"But-"

"Agent Merlin, get down to medical immediately!" Harry barked, all but ripping the headset off of Eggsy's head.

Just then, Tequila and the nurses appeared the quickly moved in to take Eggsy's away. Harry sat down, apologized to Lancelot, and continued to guide her through the building and toward safety.

Time seemed to pass quickly before Lancelot was safe and sound. Harry could breathe a sigh if relief and waited impatiently for her to return to headquarters. Once her vehicle was parked, he tore the headset off and raced down to medical.

Tequila stood outside if the delivery room, pacing up and down the corridor. He stopped when he spotted Harry.

"They won't let me in. Eggsy didn't want you to miss this," he said. Harry nodded and entered the room.

Lying on the bed with monitors hooked up to him and nurses fluttering about, was Eggsy. His face contorted in pain with every contraction and his hair clung to his face and neck with sweat. He was an utter mess, a beautiful and breathtaking mess.

"'Bout time ya got here," Eggsy ground out. 

"Yes, well, a gentleman always has time for a spot of tea before a life altering event," Harry said smoothly, though his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Did that tea have a shot of whiskey or somethin'?" Eggsy retorted before his face seized up in pain.

"Or something," was all Harry could reply with.

After that, everything was a blur of painful swears, sterilized gloves, and blood. A lot of blood.

But before Harry's eyes, Eggsy was cut open, his face as white as a sheet, and their pup was born, a healthy baby boy. Harry could see both Merlin and Eggsy in him and he had never before felt such a swell of pride in his chest as he did in that moment.

The boy was just as beautiful as his mother.

~...~

Eggsy named him Hamish Lee Mycroft.

Harry thought that was a perfect name.

~...~

Eggsy kept his position as Merlin.


End file.
